Monster Hunter: Origins
by yyvain
Summary: A never ending cycles of earth dominion once stood between Human and monster, and without human acknowledgement the Ancestor of monster Fatalis erase this from human history In order to end this cycle, The forgotten cycle soon return to surface, a young girl have her trapped in the start of the event out of her curiosity, forced her to become a key to end this endless war.


Monster Hunter: Origins

Disclaimer : Monster Hunter is copyright of I don't own anything.

_Human...they will never learn. always repeat their mistake. they kept destroy themselves along with this Earth. It is the end, this time We will end the cycle, we shall _

_erase __their existence from this earth..._

[Saitama Highschool, Summer Second Period]

*cicada sound

"...and therefore that is how human live in the ancient times, struggling with the nature, their rules are obvious.. 'hunt or be hunted" The teacher lecture in a slow paced

*yawn

_what is this...historical subject in this hot summer...you've got to be joking_, a Salem haired girl in a deep thought while staring at the outside.

"Miss valentine...miss valentine...are you listening to me!?" a heavy voice waking the girl from her , She reply to that sound

"Y-yes sir...hunt or be hunted!"

*Laughter sound

Almost everyone in the class laugh. The girl blushing for that while look down to her knees.

"Behave everyone...that's not something to laugh at" The Teacher added

"Alright that is cover for the next week, I'll have a quiz session before your summer vacation, make sure you prepared!"Soon after the school bell rang to end the school today.

*Student chatting and walking

"Yo Lorca, everything's fine?" a black haired girl ask the girl that called Lorca

"Yeah, just kinda boring with the subject, ahaha" Lorca replied

"You got any plan today? I want you to go with Me to CAP-Corp. "

"Not really, what do you want to do there anyway?"

"I wanna get new pets..the old one expired yesterday" the black haired girl looks so sad

"Oh Rei, that's a pity, let's get going then...you want another Kut-ku? or Pink Reia?"

"Aww...Pink Reia maybe good, though it will be hard to forget Cooks"

Both of them get going to CAP-Corp. then. after awhile shopping Rei bought a cute Pink-Reia wyvern type pets. she looks very fond of it.

"Looks..it's sooo cute isn't it?Thanks to CAP-Corp. they made these creature, it's so cute" Rei looks excited

"I wonder why they expired so fast when entered adult state..it's 2 years already and they still not fixing it yet"

Yes...It started two years ago. CAP-Corp start to release these creature in the market. since the discoveries of the ancient ruins CAP-Corp began to invent

various things. and these monster-like "pet" is the most wanted items they ever invented. How they creating still unknown. What we know that these cute pet

is never grown bigger than us, and quickly expired aka dead.

"Don't worry about that, you'll just have to enjoy them like me hahaha...but don't battle them like boys do will you?" Rei said to me like it's easy for her

"Yeah, I believe I'll know something better about these pets, next week going to be a trip to the Excavation Zone right? I can't hardly wait" I reply to her.

"Uhuh...I'll be going now then...let's go Pururu...I name her Pururu cute right?"

*Groarr...Pururu cries

"Ookay...see ya Rei"

Even I'm not interested in Historical Subject. I'm still crazy about this pet origins. the Ancient ruins also guarded very strict to keep Outsider coming. CAP-Corp

also built a research center there. Maybe something there lies ahead to answer these question in my mind. How monster like that created. How they are so

tame and never grows larger than us. I have one in my house, a species called Horuku, it looks like eagle than a who knows he can do more things that other

monster can do.

* * *

A Week passed after that day..I'm ready to go to the Ruins, though it's not allowed for outsiders to come, the Local authorities allowed students to come for a

study purpose. but still we will strictly guarded by some of Officer.

"...So this is your trip to the ancient ruins, no one shall do anything out of the food, No Camera, No Litters! Got it?" the officer says in a deep tone.

"Yes sir~" all of us replied to him

"First we'll go to the main area...the Top area. in this area there is bla...bla...bla..."

The officer inform us many things of the surroundings, they said the ruins is only a top of a tower. and for many years it buried until it become a mountain...if I

recall the city of Furuhiya is located in a hilly mountain, but still, i wonder why this this mountain looks 's like pile of dirt covering something. I can also see the

city in the foot of the mountain from beautiful.

"Then...in the left area is CAP-Corp Research Center. that is off limits. even I am not allowed to go there you know..strictly forbidden!" the officer said while

pointing at CAP-Corp huge building, wonder what's stored in there.

"So mister officer, what's CAP-Corp. doing in there?did they research on monster or such a thing?" I ask the officer curiously.

"That's confidential girl, but from their product in the market you should know the answer right?"

"Hmm..._that's right, They always make it a secret, I'll manage to know somehow_"

The tour takes about 2 hours, we have a break in the parking area near our bus. I share lunch box with Rei and her Nerdy friends Nell, I know Rei always cook

a good stuff, so I better stick around with her xD.

"What do you got Rei? wanna try my Omelette?" I offer her my meals

"Ahaha...what is that? That's no omelette, that's scramble egg" She laugh looking at my meals

"Hehe...you know I can't cook well. better than nothing.."

"So, Lorca, I think you have something in mind, I see you always looking around the Facility" Nells suddenly talk

"Eh? Just curious about what's CAP-Corp doing all these times, I want to know how they produce their 'pets' "

"Yeah, but you know we can't do that, The Guard are very strict here.."

I look again around...there aren't many guard tough, maybe it have security camera everywhere, who knows. I know Nell also curious about the facility, and

from Nerd like her I'm sure she has something to do in her mind, we also wait for so long to come here.

"So Nell I think you got something in your head, wanna sneak in there?"

*glasses shining

"I'm waiting for You to say that" She smirk.

"Don't do anything funny you two!" Rei suddenly interrupt

"Oh I'm not ma'am...we will just getting lost and come back like a innocent kids" I smile to her

"This is no joke Lorca, if you get caught you'll come into serious problem you hear me?" Rei replied, she got serious face in , that's the fact, Illegal actions comes

with great risk, if we get caught who knows what's going happen to us, but remembering the time..

"It's our best chance, we'll never know when we are going to come here again. It's hard to get pass through here you know?"

"Lorca's right, I have a plan already Rei don't worry, if you don't wanna come no problem, I'm sure we'll get back here safely" Nell's backing me up.

Nell packing out her stuff then, it's a Nerd gadget, laptops;PDA;and lotta stuff.

"You're sure really prepared for this aren't you?now I'm getting nervous ahahaha"

"Oh Nell..." Rei get surprised watching Nell's stuff

"Ahahah, that's it...we are ready for this."Both of us are getting ready, only 1 tour left until we left the Sites, soon we'll enter the facilty, I never know that it

would be my last time seeing Furuhiya City.

* * *

*Sound of Running

_Find them! Don't let them escape!_

"Hhh...hhh...hhh...did we lose them Nell? It's easier said than done " Lorca catches breath from running

"Yeah...its beyond my calculation, I never think there will be more Guards inside, sorry"

"The point is we kept ourselves away from them, It's only the matter of time we will get caught...is your Gravi-bomb run-out already?"

"Still one more...maybe we can bring down a group of guard...unless they wore a gas mask, damn, I know I should extract more Gravios "

_Come here kids...this way..._

"What is that? you heard that too?"

"Yeah...Hey Sound...who are you? show yourself!"_  
_

_There is no time for that...go through the corridor on the left, I put the camera off in there...then wait in the sixth wall from the right.._

"Wait...what?wall?"

"C'mon Nell there is no time! just trust him!" Lorca says while grabbing Nell's arm

Both of them run like a hell to the corridor the "Sound" tell them to...they found a nothing but a empty corridor, all in white with no door or anything.

"Sixth wall from the right? which right side he means?"

"I think wall from right we start! Here! Hey Old-man, we're here already!"

"Lorca, calm your voice, you might let the guard know."

"Oh, sorry, hehe"

_Okay...hold on a sec..I'll let you in._

_*Graggghh-Crumble_

The wall open before them, they rushing in a narrow path inside the wall...soon after the wall closing before the guards aware of it.

"What is this place?"

"This is a place deep in the facility, I wonder how insider can let us in like this" Nell says while observing the place

_I've been waiting for you children of man, come here. come closer._

Lorca and Nell walks closer to the end of the path...they found a huge-a-control room-like, Full of monitors and such

_Welcome to the Nest-hole, the most advanced CAP-Corp Lab._

In front of them stand a short old-man, He wore a white coat like a professor, but something different with him. He got a long ear and strange faces

those are something that both Lorca nor Nell never seen before.

"I am Huang-Long, a wyverian, I'm here now to speak before you in the behalf of the Ancestor" He speaks with odd accent

"Wyverian? Ancestor? what are you talking about?"

"Maybe he refer to that" Nell says while pointing at one of the Monitor, a huge one.

The monitor shown a huge white dragon-like monster, it looks like in sleeping state..while lot of cable and pipes in it's surrounding.

There also some kind of device

"Yes...that is the Ancestor. The legendary Fatalis, lies here and kept a secret from anyone in this world"

"Fatalis? but how CAP-Corp manage to find him? and now...It's like CAP-Corp take advantage of it somehow."

"The truth is it's not like The dragon is captured, but rather let Itself get captured, In order to made those monster, CAP-Corp using the dragon blood, and

reanimate the DNA to make another species"

"Why? How they made it, without knowledge about these monster species"

"I use my knowledge about them, and several of them born from the Engineer brains, their imagination of monster are surely good, I-am here to- become- a-

mediator-between-Urghh...Arggghh,,,Here It comes...the Ancestor-will make-use of-me...again...uwargghhhh!"

The old man turn strange, his eyes faintly glow..red, A strange aura emits from his body.

..._Pathetic life form! I should have know he can't shut his lousy mouth. Behold human, I am Fatalis, the one, the first born of Dragon, God grace me with divine power,_

_to finally, erase your very existence, ending this endless cycle between us!_

"Wait, what are you doing with Huang-Long!?"

_This wyverian is only merely a tool, I fuse myself with this filthy humans so he have enough life to live in the human world to watch you, and also _

_using this so-called CAP-Corp as a Tool, I manage to use my Ancestral Blood to revive most of the extinct species of monster_

"Wait, so there was a monster before? why it never appear in our history? only legend or myth."

_We make it to do so, so human will never find any trace of us. Though t was destined for monster and human to fought each other over the dominion of earth,_

_since the last cycle, I awaits for human to become weak, they are weak by nature, their agony, their thirst of war, they brought only destruction on the earth!_

"Hey..not all human are like that, we also make sure peace is happen all over the world..."

_Hahahaha...don't make me laugh...I'm not making myself captured like this and become your Lab-rats for nothing, soon I will release all the limiter from all_

_monster in the world, human world will come in chaos and finally...destroyed!_

"Limiter?"

"Maybe that's the cause of the monster not become hostile toward human, and limit their growth" Nell suddenly talk

_Yes...you are sure show your intelligence as a human...after the limiter released, they will grow in a fast way and breed. and it will restore their true ability and _

_nature, all will gone berserk in the human world._

"I will not let you do that!"

_Oh, what are you going to do? using that manipulated Gravios extract? that's not going to work, maybe you want to see this_

The monitor now show Rei in the cage with lots of monster around her.

"You...any monster lay finger on her, I won't forgive you!"

_Hahaha..what do you want to do...there is nothing you can do now. In 1 hour I will release all the limiter and now, I shall let my body awake from this slumber_

*Grkkkkk...Groarrrrr...

An Ear-Splitting cries coming from the monitor, the sleeping white dragon awake from It's slumber breaking all the equipment and It's

surroundings. The old man revert to his original form and fall down to the floor.

_Warning!Warning! Failed System has found in the Subject 0 Container, all Personnel report immediately in the Control-Room_

"Lorca, we have to find Rei, we will make use of this chaos to release her, I think Fatalis still not release the Limiter It says earlier yet"

"Yes, but where we have to find? we don't know where we start looking to."

"She is on the B1 Floor, In the fifth cell block after the Incubator's room, go fast!" Huang Long suddenly get awake to his conscious.

"Huang Long, are you alright? what if they find you here? come with us..."

"No, my job is finished here, I'm too weak to run, the possession earlier drain most of my energy"

"How can we stop Fatalis then?

"No one can stop but the finest hunter with Dragon slayer sword still have a chance to beat Him, you must buy time for humanity...otherwise it'll be too late"

"What? How can I do that?

"Come here little ones, let me help Humanity for the last time"

Lorca take a step toward the dying Wyverian, she hold the old-man hand, his hand is surprisingly warm.

"Now I shall give my last strength to you, it maybe not much, but it will make you understand monster until the time it is finished, make a deal with the

Ancestor, Challenge him in his own game, I hope humanity will survive until the next cycle."

The hand of the Wyverian glows for a mean time, it's so bright but not last for long, the last light dim with with the passing of the Wyverian.

*Power surge

"Arghhhhh...some kind of power, flowing-inside-me, gyaaaaah..."

"Lorca are you alright?" Nell come and get a hold of Lorca.

"Yeah...it just a surge that I can't stand, let's save Rei first, before Fatalis release the Limiter"

Both of them run, Lorca takes a look back to the body of the wyverian

_Thank you Huang-Long, Humanity will won against this I swear..._

They run toward the chaos in the facility, the dragon tried to break his cells with Immense strength, causing the building to shake and crumbling everywhere

"I think he has released the limiter inside the Facility look at that..." Nell says while looks at the corridor the passed by, an eerie battle has begun already

between Human and monster, they can see the both Guards and small monster body littering the floor.

"No litter they says, you don't say!"

"Haha, watch-out!" Nell push Lorca aside, some monster has started to attack them, It's a velociraptor-like monster, the Velociprey!

"Nell are you alright? gimme that Gravi-bomb!"

"Yeah, here catch!" Nell toss aside the last remaining Gravi bomb to Lorca, soon after She throw it in the crowd of Velociprey, they fell asleep in no times

"We've got to hurry, I got a bad feeling about this"

They passing the Incubator room Huang-Long told them about, lots of egg hatched already, the Monster looks grow surprisingly fast, the cubs or babies of

monster are nowhere to be found, soon they reach the cell block, inside Rei was safe because the cage was sturdy enough to hold the

monster, but they don't see any living monster either, most of them are killed already...along with the guards.

"Rei are you okay?did you hurt everywhere?"

"Lorca...Nell...why takes so long, I'm so scared here...you have no Idea what has happened here..uuuh" She start to cry

"It's fine, we're here now, I'm glad you are safe, let's get out of here, we've got to go out now"

The three hurried go out of the cell block, they found a key to release of Rei from the guard near the cells, rushing in the corridor Lorca remember she still have

something take care of.

"You two go ahead, I'll have to buy time for everyone"

"You are really sure it will works? no one knows what's going to happen if you face that dragon, you might get killed as well"

"What are you talking about Nell?"

"We'll see, otherwise 'it' would be a waste, I'll not let that old-man die for nothing"

"Then we will come with you. at least we can go together, right?"

"Don't be a fool...only a fool who comes to their death"

"Looks who's talking...let's not wasting our time here"

Both Nells and Rei go ahead of Lorca, they seems don't care about themselves anymore

"Hey you two...wait! agghh...this is stupid, stupid!"

They hurried to the Subject 0 rooms, but it was too late, the dragon has break free already, they can see the building has hole on the top, the sky looks

darken. the darkest sky they ever seen.

"It should have gone far"

"It's my fault, If only I'm not caught"

"No Rei, that's none of our fault, let's check the outside, maybe we can find our classmate nor Mr. Kei"

Once they find the way out, they seen horrible reality in the outside, it never better than what happen inside, many of the Police arrive late, and looks like they

also giving a fierce fight against the monster, most of them ended in tragic ways, some of them burned without traces, like having thunder strikes upon them.

"This way, I feel that Dragon presence there, there is still some power left in my body, we must hurry, we got no time to mourn for them "

"But what we're supposed to do when we meet THAT thing?"

"There's no time to explain, we'll know when we get there"

In the top of Ruins stand the White Dragon, with glowing red eyes, and some kind of red aura surround It, but no monster around It, looks like even It is their

ancestor, they still afraid of the Dragon. Without doubt Lorca rushing toward the Dragon, a cold sweat running through her neck.

"Hey Dragons, I'm here to make a deal with you!"

_I see, that wyverian give his power to you? Interesting, that's why you have guts to face me, looks around, I can burn you to ashes like I do to your Kin if I want_

_right now._

"But you won't, I know what do you want, the dominion over earth right, therefore, I challenge you, If you win then finished, all belong to you, If I win, you'll

stay away from us, forever!"

_Pathetic humans, there is no way you can defeat me this time, humanity become weak already, they have no power to oppose me, let's see if you still have that _

_after see what going to happen to your world after, you will living through __Hell until you are worthy enough to face me._

*Groarrrr... the dragon once more release an ear-splitting Roar, A storm of red thunder fall around him, destroying everything, Unknowingly a Gap appeared

before the three girls, the gap soon become a Black-hole that sucks everything out...Including Lorca, Rei, and Nell.

"Aaaagh, what is this, why it comes like this, Reiiiii, Nellll, Nooooooooo..."

"Lorcaaaaa...Nelllll..."

"Aaaaaaa..."

The three are thrown inside the black hole and soon after the gap closed like nothing happen.

_Until we meet again children of human, I expect a great Entertainment in the future._

The Dragon Flew in the sky, along with the red thunder surround him. and cries a horrific Roar.

* * *

Since that day, everything changed, Fatalis along with the monster overwhelmed earth, the Monster grow in a ridiculous growth rate, overcome the

human population, the great human civilization crumble into ashes, great flood, thunder storm raging all over the earth, the Fatalis really bring the Humanity

into brink of extinction, surviving human live in the fear of monster, they run nowhere, in underground, cave, all palce to be saved by monster, some of them

waiting for their deaths, some of them struggle to the end. that was a Fatal blow for everyone on earth, an Apocalypse as everybody know.

Hundred years passed after the 'Monster Apocalypse', Earth was totally deformed, there is no traces of Human civilization anymore,

only a massive tower appear in the land called furuhiya mountain before, some refer that is the Tower of god, some are Tower of Fatalis, because there lies the

Great Ancestor of Monster, Fatalis.

After those years of suffering, humanity learn from that great sorrow, led by Wyverians they return to surface, to start everything from scratch, they train

themselves to hunt the monster down, learning the way of monster, fight to reclaim the land. the first settlement they made was a village in the steep of a

mountain, riches of minerals as source of power, it was called Minegarde then, from this small village, rise again the hope for Humanity.


End file.
